


the answer to my journey

by lethargicProfessor



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lethargicProfessor/pseuds/lethargicProfessor
Summary: all those roads are pointing to youRiku gets a homecoming.





	the answer to my journey

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not to be reproduced or reposted on any site or app other than Archive of Our Own, Tumblr, and WordPress (LPWrites/LethargicProfessor). This work is available for free on these sites, and is **not to be used or sold for profit by any third parties or apps.**

Riku isn’t sure what he was expecting as he walked up the dirt path home, but a duck in a vest giving him the stink eye sure isn’t it. It waddles up to him, white wings flapping, and proceeds to follow him all the way up the steps.

There, a big droopy dog with a white muzzle looks up and gives a soft boof of acknowledgement, sending the duck into a tizzy.

“I live here, you know,” Riku says to the animals, though he’s starting to wonder if maybe he just got the wrong house.

“Goofy? Donald, stop it–!” The voice makes Riku jump, and the duck stills before waddling into the open door Sora stands in front of. They stare at each other for a beat, the smile on Sora’s mouth twisting as he takes in all of Riku for the first time in a long time.

“You’re early,” he accuses, and tries to frown, but the smile fights through, sunny and bright and so painfully Sora that it knocks the wind out of Riku. If the breath hadn’t already escaped him, Sora’s hug would have. It squeezes so tight, Riku feels the bony elbows around his middle digging into him to a painful degree. But it’s real, and it feels like home.

The duck kicks up its yelling again, and it waddles back outside with Kairi in tow. Kairi squints, then screams, launching herself down the steps and into Sora, wrapping her arms around them both. 

“You’re here!” She cheers, and wedges between Sora and Riku to tug on his hair. “You cut your hair.”

“You grew yours out,” Riku responds, and runs his fingers through her bangs before mussing it up. 

Kari bats his hands away, beaming, and Sora looks at them both with an expression that melts whatever hesitation Riku was feeling right out. 

Swallowing around the sudden lump in his throat, Riku sniffs. “I’m home.”

“If you cry you’re going to make Kairi cry,” Sora warns, and makes a show of rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes. 

“Oh, please.” Kairi rolls her eyes and takes their hands, pulling them up the steps. The dog stood at Kairi’s arrival, and is still stretching when Riku crosses the threshold, squeezing past Sora with his tail wagging eagerly.

The duck follows close behind, quacking irritably at Riku before Sora scoops him up. “Shh, be nice! Riku’s finally home!”

“We thought we had more time,” Kairi informs him, leading the way into the kitchen. “We were decorating.”

“Kairi was decorating, I was helping.” Sora presses a loud kiss to the duck’s head and sets him on the dog’s back, puffing his chest out. They both hold their hands out in presentation, and Riku struggles to keep a straight face.

The banner proudly displaying WELCOME HOME in glittery letters begins to list as they watch, and the duck startles as one end comes crashing down. 

Sora winces. “Yeah, that was my fault.”

“I love it,” Riku assures them, and tugs them both back into a hug. “Thank you.”

Kari wraps her arms around Riku’s waist, face pressed to his chest, and Sora does to the same to his back, and it feels like home.


End file.
